Kidnapped
by kitkat littlehalliwell
Summary: Just a normall day in San Francisco until someone is kidnapped and it hits closer to home then you can imagin. PART 2 is up. Please r/r
1. part 1

What the worst thing that could happen to a mother? Well, with me you could probably say being a witch. But you are wrong. Try having police surround your house day in and day out and not being able to get out of your house in fear of the news crew. And having your child go missing. Well, that's what has happen to me.

You see, it started out as a normal day in sunny San Francisco. It was my day off from work, and I was going to spend it with my kids. Even Leo was going to join us. The Elders were going to give him a few days off knowing that he needed it. 

I had the whole day planned. I was going to pull Mel and Tyler out of school and we were going to take them to an amusement park, then a picnic at the park, followed by watching the fire works in the night sky. It was going to be perfect. It was rarely a thing to go out as a family. That's why I planned it. 

I looked at the clock. It was already 9:30. I was waiting for Leo to show up so that we could get them out of school.

"Leo, where are you?" I asked.

Just then blue lights filled the room and Leo orbed in.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you. Let's go before the school day ends."

I pulled Leo out the door and we climbed into my car. First stop was Mel's school. She was going to Barkley Middle. She was in sixth grade now. I couldn't believe that my baby was growing up. More and more each day, she looked like me. Soon she will be dating and Leo would be questioning all of her boyfriends.

We pulled up to the school and walked into the office. A lady was sitting in the front of the office on the phone. When she saw us, she told the person on the phone that she would get back to them and then she looked over at Leo and I.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was wanting to pull my daughter, Melinda Wyatt, out of school for the rest of the day," I explained to her.

"What's her homeroom number?"

"I believe 154. She's in Mr. Walkins class."

"Ok, hold on."

The lady walked over to a phone and called the room number.

"Hello? Yes this is Mrs. Peterson. I need Melinda Wyatt to come to the office. Her parents are here."

She hung up the phone and turned to Leo and me.

"She's on her way. I just need one of you to sign this form saying that she is leaving."

Leo signed the paper as I waited for Mel to come. Minutes later, Melinda appeared in the office.

"Hey mom, dad. What's going on?" 

"Oh, nothings wrong. Don't worry. You are just coming with us for the day."

"What?" then she whispered into my ear. "Is it something demonic?"

"No. We just decided that we need a family day. So come on and get in the car. We need to go get your brother from 1st grade."

We walked back into the car and headed towards Venous Elementary. That was were Tyler was going to school at. When we pulled up, we saw three cop cars waiting outside.

"I wonder what's up," Leo said as we got out of the car. 

We walked over to the office, and inside the place was filled with police. I walked over to the desk and the lady asked what I want.

"I was wondering if I could pull my son out of class."

"Yeah. What's his name?"

"Tyler, Tyler Wyatt. He's in Mrs. Sontiago's class."

"Mrs. Sontiago's class? Mrs. Wyatt, can you stay here for a second?"

"Ok."

She walked over to the group of police and talked to one of them. Then she pointed over here, and then finished talking with the police. After that, she walked back towards her desk.

The police man she was talking to started walking over to me, but then Darrly walked up to him. He talked with Darrly, and then Darrly walked over to us.

"Piper, can I talked with you and Leo for a second."

"Yeah sure."

I grabed Leo and took him with me to where Darrly was. We told Mel to wait in the office until we got back. Darrly led us to a room, and once in, he shut the door.

"Ok Darrly, what's up? Is it something demonic?"

"Ah..no Piper."

"Then what is it?"

"You see, it has something to do with Tyler."

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. It's just that...that he's gone missing?"

"What!?" Leo and I shouted.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked.

"We don't know. You see the kids went out to recess and then when they came back in, Tyler wasn't with the group. The teacher called the office to see if he went there, but they said that they haven't seen him. Then a report came in that a crazy man was seen with a boy about a mile down. The boy appared to be screaming for help. But when someone called the police, the man and boy were gone."

"So your saying that our son is kiddnapped?"

"Yes."

TBC...?

***I thought I would leave it right here for now. What do you all think of it so far? Should I contiue?***


	2. part 2

I feel to my knees crying. I couldn't believe that my son was kidnapped. Why me? Why does this have to do with me? Leo comfort me while I cried into his opened arms. Darrly looked on with pain and sadness in his eyes. 

I look up to Leo, after wipping away some tears. 

"Do you think it's possible that it was a demon who kidnapped Ty? He doesn't have powers, you know."

"I don't know. It could be possible that it was a demon. I'll go check with the Elders."

Leo orbed out and I looked over at Darrly.

"If it isn't demonic, I will do my best to find out who took your son and I will bring Tyler home," Darrly said.

"Thanks Darrly."

Melinda walked in and saw me on the floor and Darrly standing over me. 

"Mom, what's wrong? The cops out there keep on mentioning about Tyler."

"Honey, your brother has been kidnapped."

"He has? Oh mom." she hugs me. "They will find him, don't worry."

"She's right Piper. Why don't you to go home and I will keep you posted," Darrly said. 

"Ok," I mummbled as I got up.

Darrly walked us out the door and Melinda and I made our way to the front of the school. Off in the distance we saw a tv crew van pull up. Not wanting to put up with the news, Melinda and I ran to the car and drove off.

When we got home Paige, Cole, Phoebe and their kids were there. Phoebe came running up to the car and opened my door.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We heard about Tyler. It's all over the news," Phoebe said

"All ready?"

"Yep. I'm so sorry Piper," Paige replied.

We did a sisterly hug and I fainted in their arms.

The next thing I know, I was in my room on my bed. I could hear Leo talking to Phoebe outside the room. From the sound of Leo's voice, the news wasn't good. 

It was five minutes later when I heard Phoebe walk down the hall and Leo opened the door to the room. He saw that I was awake, so he walked over to me and sat on the bed.

"Piper, there's something I need to tell you and your not going be happy about it."

"What is it Leo?"

"Well, I talked to the Elders and they say it wasn't a demon...but."

"But what?"

"Since it isn't demonic, they wouldn't be able to help us."

"What!?"

"They said that there isn't a way to sence him because he isn't a witch."

"So you're telling me that it's up to us to find him?"

"No, no. That's what the police are for."

"I can't believe this Leo. How is the cops going to find Tyler? He could be anywhere by now."

"Yeah, but they deal with this everyday. He will come home safe."

"You sure? What if the same thing that has happen to the poor seven year old Danielle, in San Diego? They didn't find her alive." 

That's when I got up from the bed and walked out the door.

"Piper..."

But it was too late. I pick up my car keys determined to find my son. But what I didn't expect, when I got outside, was the group of news reporters giving there story on the situation on hand.

When I stepped out, the reports came rushing towards me.

"Are you Tyler Wyatts mom?" said one reporter.

"How are you feeling?" another one said.

"Do you think the police will find your son?" one other one said.

There we're asking so many questions that I couldn't here them all. What I did notice was that Phoebe came out of the house and pulled me in telling the reporters to leave me alone.

Once inside, I looked out her.

"Thanks Phoebe."

"No problem. I saw you on the tv and thought you might have needed help."

Then Leo, Cole, and Paige ran in.

"Are you all right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Cole goes to open the curtain to see what's going on.

"Looks like every news station in the city is here," he said.

"Yep."

"You're not going back out there," said Leo.

"But what about P3 and Tyler?"

"Leave Tyler to the police and P3 to one of your workers. You are staying home until Tyler returns. But in the meantime, Cole and I are going to help Darrly in the search."

"Ok, but be careful."

"Come home safe, sweetie," Phoebe said giving Cole a kiss.

Then Cole and Leo orbed out of the Manor.

"Piper, why don't we all go drink some coffee and wait for them to return ok?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, come on Piper," Phoebe insisted.

"Ok," I replied.

We were about to enter the kitchen when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Melinda yelled from the stairs. She pick the phone up. "Hello? Yeah she's her, hold on." Melinda then hands me the phone. "It's for you mom. It's Darrly."

I put the phone to my ear.

"Darrly, what's up?" I asked both scared and hoping that he had found Tyler.

"Piper...."

TBC...

*How ya all liking the story so far? I know you must be bummed about the cliffhanger, but wait for chapter three. I added the part about Danielle because it's a big thing go on here in San Diego and I pray that the body that they have found was of her. If you want to know more on the story of Danielle Vandam, just either write to me at coyote_piper01@yahoo.com or go to AOL keyword KUSI Channel 9/51 for news coverage on the story* 

Danielle, you will always be in the hearts of every here in San Diego.


End file.
